


A Walk in the Woods Leads to Spectacular Sex

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pregnancy Kink, doesn't really follow the story at all tbh, ignoct white day exchange, it was mostly just an excuse to write 'what a big cock you have', loosely inspired by Little Red Riding Hood, mentioned mpreg, what even is titling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: It's really too close to Noctis' heat for him to be out in the woods trying to take Cid's tools back to him, especially when he runs into the most beautiful alpha he's ever seen (not that he's honestly seen many).  One thing leads to another and his red cloak gets a little stained.





	A Walk in the Woods Leads to Spectacular Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/gifts).



> This is for Zelamorre on tumblr for the white day exchange. I hope you enjoy it! It was kind of fun to write. It doesn't really follow Little Red Riding Hood at all. It was just an excuse for me to write the sentence "What a big cock you have."  
> Not that I really needed one, but whatever.

Noctis pulled his red cloak on and grabbed his bag. He was getting ready to head into the forest, taking the tools he had borrowed back to Cid. He lifted his head and inhaled as he reached the edge of the woods.

He could only smell the normal scents of the forest; no signs of anything (or anyone) untoward. 

Which was a good thing. Really, Noctis shouldn’t be going out this close to his heat, but Cid got pissy if he didn’t get his tools back and Regis was away for a while.

He shrugged and picked up the bag again. He set a brisk pace, enjoying the cool air on his skin.

He hummed a mindless song to himself, walking through the muted shafts of sunlight reaching through the trees.

Noctis loved the forest, and enjoyed going to see cranky old Cid. His granddaughter was one of his friends. Both Cid and Cindy were betas, so being around them wouldn’t be problematic during the beginning stages of his heat. He’d be back home in time to bury himself in his nest and shove his vibrator up his ass.

It wasn’t really a substitute for an alpha’s knot (not that he knew, he’d never had a mate) but it kind of filled that empty ache he got every time he was in heat. 

He watched squirrels chattering at him angrily. He laughed. “I’m not stealing your cache, calm down.”

He shook his head and hiked the bag higher up his shoulder. His skin prickled and he felt lightheaded. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to head out.

He decided to rest under a tree, dropping his bag and flopping to the ground.

Noctis felt hot and sweaty. His heat was coming on fast, which was unusual. It usually only did it this quickly if there was an alpha nearby. His father kept him away from alphas for this reason.

He heard the crack of a branch and leapt to his feet. He stared into the forest, eyes wide. His nostrils flared, inhaling the scents of the forest. He froze, a whine escaping his throat.

The most enticing scent he’d ever smelled wafted through the trees. Part spice, part coffee, part musk, all intriguing. 

Noctis moaned quietly, biting down on his knuckles. His eyes widened when a man stepped out from the shadows, watching Noctis intently.

“Are you lost?” the man asked, his deep voice resonating with Noctis.

Noctis stared at him with wide eyes. He was the most attractive man Noctis had ever seen, with light brown hair styled up, strands of it coming loose from the gel to fall across staggering green eyes. He wore dark clothes, well fitted clothes, and Noctis felt underdressed compared to him.

He recognized the man. He worked at a coffee shop his father frequented. 

“Nope,” he managed to get out. It was unfair that the man smelled so damn good. “Not lost. You? Never seen you in the woods before.” He tried to sound cheerful, but he wanted to bury his nose in the man’s neck and inhale. He wanted to present his ass to the man and he knew.

This man was an alpha, and he had never wanted another person so much before.

“I walk in the woods frequently,” the man said with a smile, taking another step forward. Noctis watched as the man inhaled, eyes sharpening as he looked at Noctis. “What’s your name? I believe I’ve seen you around.”

Noctis nodded. “Yup. I mean yes. I mean Noctis. My name is Noctis, and yes, I think I’ve seen you around before…”

“Ignis,” the man said.

“Ignis,” Noctis rolled the name around his mouth and he liked it. The closer Ignis got, the more powerful the spicy scent of him got. Noctis opened his mouth, panting a bit. He pressed his thighs together. He was starting to get hard and he could feel slick building between his cheeks.

“And tell me, Noctis, what is an omega in heat doing away from his nest?” Ignis half purred, stepping close enough to touch.

“Had to take Cid his tools back,” Noctis moaned quietly. “He gets cranky if you borrow them too long.”

“Ah, old man Cid. I know him. Good man, and yes, he does get cranky.”

Noctis took a step closer to Ignis, their bodies nearly touching. “You smell so good,” Noctis moaned. He had seen him around town, usually with a book. He worked at the Ebony Coffee Parlor. 

No wonder Ignis smelled like coffee.

They had exchanged a few words; talking about books and Noct’s classes while Ignis made Regis’ fancy drink.

“You play a dangerous game, little omega,” Ignis whispered, leaning close and nosing along Noctis’ neck. Noctis moaned and tilted his head back. Ignis’ tongue flicked out, tasting Noctis’ skin.

Noctis lifted his hands and put them against Ignis’ chest. Ignis stilled, waiting. This close, the smell of the omega before him was intoxicating. His cock was hard, pressing against his trousers.

Noctis lifted his head and looked at Ignis. “Did you follow me here?”

Ignis’ nostrils flared. “I could smell you when you and your father came into the shop a few days ago. Your scent was not hard to follow. I’ve been waiting.”

Noctis moaned. He had to admit that Ignis smelled amazing, and there was no way he could miss that bulging cock. He dropped his hand and cupped Ignis through his pants. The alpha moaned, and Noctis whimpered as he felt the dimensions of Ignis’ dick through his pants. 

He ground his thighs together.

“Why did you follow me?” Noctis groaned, squeezing Ignis.

Ignis rocked his hips into Noctis’ hand. “Because I could not bear the thought of someone else mating you. You’re beautiful, and I want you.”

“So you stalked me through the woods?”

“Knocking on your door seemed a little strange,” Ignis admitted. “‘Hello, my name is Ignis and we’ve never met but I’ve seen you around and I’d love to knot you.’ I’m sure that would’ve gone over swimmingly.”

Noctis snorted. It felt like he had known Ignis for years. He squeezed Ignis’ cock again. “You should’ve done it. I would’ve said yes for you.”

“And now?” Ignis asked breathlessly. This omega was going to be the death of him.

Noctis grinned coyly and took off running. Ignis growled.

“What long legs you have!” Noctis yelled back over his shoulder.

Ignis tackled Noctis to the ground, pinning him beneath his weight. “The better to catch you with, my dear.”

“What strong arms you have,” Noctis said, running his hands over the muscles of Ignis’ arms, quivering on either side of his face.

“The better to hold you with, my dear,” Ignis whispered. 

Noctis stared at Ignis’ face. This close, the alpha’s scent was overwhelming. His cock was hard, and he could feel Ignis’ dick rubbing against his through their pants. 

“What pretty lips you have,” Noctis said, eyes locked on Ignis’ lips.

Ignis smirked, dropping his head. “The better to kiss you with, my dear.” He pressed his lips against Noctis’ hard. Noctis moaned, opening his mouth to Ignis as their tongues danced against the other. Ignis pressed the lines of their bodies together, rutting against Noctis’ thigh.

Noctis moaned, hands scrambling at Ignis’ arms. “Please, please,” he whispered urgently against Ignis’ mouth.

Ignis grinned, yanking Noctis’ shirt up and tossing it aside. He ran his fingers over the planes of Noctis’ stomach, watching as he squirmed under the touch. His skin was flushed and hot to the touch, and the smell coming from him was heavenly.

Ignis turned and yanked Noct’s boots off, throwing the offending articles away. He tore the button of Noct’s fly off in his haste to undress him. Noctis let out a protesting sound. These were his favorite pants!

“I’ll fix it later,” Ignis growled, yanking Noctis’ pants and boxers down in one pull. He groaned as Noctis was revealed to him, cock hard and pressed against his stomach. Ignis pressed hurried kisses down Noctis’ chest, quickly nipping at both nipples before moving lower. 

He ran his tongue over Noct’s head, driving it into his slit. Noctis half sobbed. He’d never been with anyone before (his hand and his trusty vibrator certainly didn’t count) and the feel of Ignis’ hot mouth around his cock was quite simply the most amazing thing he’d ever felt. 

Ignis bobbed on his length, hair falling out of its careful coif to tickle Noctis’ stomach. Noct moaned, fingers grasping at the detritus on the ground. He panted and moaned, nothing coherent falling from his lips.

Ignis smirked around the omega’s cock. Noctis tasted better than he ever imagined. He had noticed the omega years ago if he was honest with himself, but the limited conversation they’d had never could’ve prepared him for this.

“Gods, fuck, shit, yes, don’t stop!” Noctis yelled, his shout sending birds flying from the trees.

Ignis pushed Noctis’ legs apart without lifting his head from the omega’s perfect dick. He slid his hand under Noctis, fingers sliding through the building slick.

He lifted his head and sucked his fingers clean, eyes locked with Noct’s. Noctis moaned, licking his lips. Ignis surged up his body, their lips crashing together. Noctis could taste his own slick on Ignis’ lips. His tongue plundered Ignis’ mouth, chasing the taste of it.

It wasn’t like he had never tasted himself before, but he thought it tasted even better on Ignis’ tongue.

Noctis ran his fingers over Ignis’ shirt. “Off!”

“Impatient little omega,” Ignis purred, dragging his teeth over Noctis’ jaw. Noctis moaned, arching into Ignis’ body, still pinning him down.

Ignis sat back, fingers deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Noct’s mouth went dry at the sight of Ignis’ chest.

“Holy fuck,” Noctis said, reaching up to touch. Noctis had seen some nice chests in his day. He frequented porn and his friend Gladio was ripped, but Ignis’ chest was a whole different level of hot.

Ignis smirked, letting Noct run his fingers over his chest, his nipples, down his stomach and over toned abs.

“How are you real?” Noctis asked in awe. 

“I have parents, I was born, grew up. I assure you, I am quite real.”

Noctis snorted, splaying his hands over Ignis’ chest. “You’re too beautiful to be real.”

Ignis leaned over, trapping Noct’s hands between their chests. He nipped at Noct’s jaw, humming deep in his chest.

Noctis rolled his hips, dragging his cock along the front of Ignis’ trousers. Both moaned at the contact.

Ignis sat up, fingers fumbling as he yanked his shoes off. He tossed them carelessly aside. The only thing that mattered was the beautiful little omega beneath him. He made a frustrated sound, zipper tearing as he finally got his pants off.

“My…what a big cock you have,” Noctis whispered, staring at Ignis’ hard member.

Ignis grinned at him, reaching between Noct’s cheeks to rub his fingers through his slick. He lifted his slick covered fingers and smirked, wrapping them around his cock and giving himself a hard tug.

“The better to fuck you with, my dear,” Ignis said.

Noctis moaned, legs falling open wider. He whined, hips rocking, desperate for friction.

Ignis hiked Noct’s leg up, their cocks rubbing together as Noctis writhed beneath him. Ignis moaned, leaning over and looking Noctis in the eye.

“Last chance,” Ignis growled. 

“Do it! Knot me! Mate me! Breed me!” Noctis half yelled, clawing at him. 

Ignis kissed him hard, pulling Noct close by the hips. His cock slid between Noct’s slick cheeks, nudging at his hole. Noctis moaned. Ignis’ dick was so hot, wet with precome and his own slick. It was so much better than his vibrator. 

Ignis wrapped one hand around his cock and braced his other arm by Noct’s head. His muscles trembled as he rubbed the head of his cock around Noct’s rim.

“You’re so wet for me,” Ignis whispered. “What a good little omega you are.”

“Yes, yes!” Noctis panted. “Your omega, only yours!”

“My omega,” Ignis said, voice soft with wonder. He rubbed his cock around Noct’s rim, then pushed against it. Noctis moaned as the head breached his body, slipping into his hole.

Ignis stilled, letting Noctis get used to the intrusion. Slowly, he began to push in, barely able to restrain himself as he was enveloped by Noctis’ tight heat.

He bottomed out, his balls hot and heavy against Noct’s ass, dick buried in the omega.

Noctis keened, dick twitching on his stomach. Ignis’ cock felt so much better than his vibrator.

“Move,” Noctis demanded, clawing at Ignis’ chest.

Ignis chuckled. “Demanding little omega, aren’t you?”

Noctis raised his hips, begging Ignis to move with his body.

Ignis pulled nearly all the way out, then drove into Noct hard. He moaned, fingers tangling in Noctis’ hair and pulling his head back. He ran his teeth over Noctis’ throat, biting lightly with every thrust.

“Breed me, breed me,” Noctis panted, tilting his head to give Ignis easier access to his throat. He didn’t even register the forest around them, the birds calling, the crickets singing. The only thing that mattered was his alpha balls deep inside him, filling him with every stroke.

Ignis bit down on Noctis’ neck, teeth sinking into his flesh as he marked him.

“Yes!” Noctis yelled. Ignis smiled, his entire being flooded with everything Noctis as the mate bond settled over them like a well worn shirt, like it had always been there.

The bond sang between them, happiness surging between them. This was _right_ , more right than anything Noctis had ever felt before. 

Ignis lifted his lips from Noct’s neck, pressing gentle kisses against his lips.

“My omega, my Noctis, my mate,” Ignis whispered.

“Ignis,” Noctis moaned, “my alpha.”

Ignis slammed his hips forward, the wet sound of his dick sliding home echoing around the forest clearing. “Close,” he whispered in Noct’s ear.

“Knot me, breed me, make me pregnant!” Noctis yelled.

Ignis moaned, reaching between them to wrap his hand around Noct’s cock. He started to stroke in time with his thrusts, driving his thumb into Noct’s dripping slit. Noctis keened, hole clamping down around Ignis. Ignis grunted, closing his eyes.

“Come for me,” Ignis growled in his ear, stroking Noctis faster. “Come for your alpha.”

Noctis yelled Ignis’ name to the trees as he came, thick, white strands spattering across his stomach. Stars flashed in front of his eyes. It was the most intense orgasm of his life. His vibrator never made him come that hard.

Ignis shouted, doubling his efforts as he slammed into Noct. He kissed him hard, tongues sliding against Noctis’.

“Knot me!” Noctis yelled again. He had never wanted anything so much as he wanted Ignis’ knot.

Ignis bit Noct’s lip as he teetered over the edge, knot swelling and locking them together. Noctis felt Ignis’ seed pump inside him, filling him. He moaned, feeling the stretch from the knot and loving every second of it. 

Ignis’ weight pushed Noct into the forest floor. His cheek rested right against Noct’s, hot breath panting over Noct’s ear. Noctis carefully wrapped his arms around Ignis’ shoulders, hugging him close. 

He nuzzled at Ignis’ jaw, peppering kisses along flushed skin. Ignis kissed his ear, propping his upper body up on his elbows so he wasn’t crushing Noctis.

Ignis looked into Noctis’ eyes, smiling slightly. Noctis smiled back.

“Hey,” Noctis said.

“Hello,” Ignis replied.

Noctis beamed at him. Ignis laughed, kissing him quickly. Noctis sighed, completely content and relaxed with his mate’s knot in him. It was definitely a feeling he could get used to. He wanted this all the time.

Noctis wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Ignis’ knot finally went down enough for him to slip free. Noctis whined at the loss, feeling intensely empty. He clenched his thighs together when he felt some of Ignis’ precious seed leak out.

Ignis smiled, running his hand down Noct’s belly. “You’re going to be so pretty thick with my child.”

Noctis whined, closing his eyes at the thought. Gods, he wanted that. He wanted to be a good omega for Ignis and bear his children. 

Ignis stood up slowly and started gathering their clothing. He kept looking at Noctis, his mate, skin glistening with sweat and his come, reflecting in the muted sunlight of the forest. He was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Ignis sat next to him, and Noctis half crawled into his lap. Ignis held him, nuzzling his hair. 

“I need to get you home,” Ignis muttered. “I don’t want anyone else around you.”

Noctis hummed, then his eyes flew open. “Oh, shit! Cid’s tools!”

Ignis looked at the bag full of tools. “I’ll take it to him, _after_ I have you safely nested away.”

Noctis nodded. He didn’t want to see Cid like this anyway. 

Ignis wrapped Noctis in his scarlet cloak, loving that his own scent was mingled with Noct’s. He stood up, Noctis in his arms.

“Ohh, you’re so strong,” Noctis said with a grin. 

“Is there where I say the better to carry you with?” Ignis asked wryly. He moved easily through the forest, carrying Noctis back towards his house.

Noctis saw his father standing on the porch, looking into the forest with a frown.

“Oh…oh shit, Dad’s going to kill me,” Noctis groaned.

Regis lifted his head as Ignis carried his son out of the forest. His eyebrows climbed higher as the alpha approached.

Noctis stared at his father with wide eyes. Regis sighed, running his hand through his beard.

“Well. I guess this explains why Cid is calling me in a really shitty mood. He did say you two were very loud.”

Noctis turned nearly as red as his cloak. How close had they been to Cid’s garage?

Regis took the bag of tools from where Ignis had dropped it. “I’ll take these to Cid and stay there a few days, eh?”

“Wait…” Noctis said, confused. “You’re not mad?”

“I would’ve liked you to wait a few years. I’m far too young to be a grandfather, but Ignis is no big bad wolf. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other and figured this would happen eventually.”

“I’ve hardly ever spent time with him!” Noctis said.

“Yet you still looked every time I got coffee from him. I’m old, not blind, son.”

He looked hard at Ignis. “You. Hurt my son and I don’t care how alpha you are, there won’t be enough left of you to feed to your grandmother.”

Ignis bowed his head. “Of course, sir. I have no intention of ever hurting him.”

Regis nodded. “Good. Please clean up after yourselves. I don’t want to see stains all over my damn house.”

Noctis groaned and buried his head in Ignis’ neck.

Regis waved his fingers and took off at a brisk walk through the woods, whistling.

Ignis looked down at Noctis in his arms. A slow grin spread across his face. “It seems we’re alone for the duration of your heat.”

“Good. Don’t even want to think about doing this with my dad in the next room.”

Ignis snorted and let himself into the house. He followed the scent of Noctis to his omega’s bedroom, smiling when he saw a nest of blankets in the corner.

Noctis pulled him close and kissed him hungrily. “You heard Dad. We should get working on that grandkid.”

Ignis pressed his hand over Noct’s stomach, caressing it gently. Noctis covered Ignis’ hand with his own. Ignis nipped at Noct’s lips.

“How about we start with you riding me in that delightful red cloak of yours?”

Noctis grinned, pushing Ignis back into the nest of blankets.

“Best idea I’ve heard all day,” he said, lowering himself onto Ignis’ cock. 

Ignis looked up at him, green eyes intense behind his glasses.

“My, what a tight hole you have,” Ignis groaned, hips rocking up into Noctis.

Noctis panted, grinning down at his mate. “The better to take your cock with, my dear.”

They had many days for Noctis to show Ignis just how well he could take his cock.

FFXV

Nine months later, they welcomed their first child into the world. Regis cried more than the baby, cradling his granddaughter to his chest.

They lived happily ever after, with many, many children.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I would love to know what you think.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love
> 
> (Also, please let me know if the person I gifted this to here is the wrong one! I don't have a tumblr so...


End file.
